Just Keep Trotting
by Nobody 08
Summary: After Fluttershy has an argument with a squirrel, everything goes downhill.


"... Oh, really?" Fluttershy asks the squirrel in her usual soft tone, "But how do you suppose THAT would work?"

The squirrel squeaks energetically for a few seconds, as Fluttershy nods in understanding.

"That's actually really good. So then what did you need me for?"

The squirrel squeaks once and smiles.

"Feminine opinion, huh? Well, I guess that makes sense. I'm glad I could help."

Just as she finishes her sentence, she hears a familiar whooshing sound in the distance. With a grin, she turns her gaze to the only cloud in the sky within miles. A long rainbow comes out of nowhere and obliterates the cloud, but Fluttershy knows it was no ordinary rainbow. It was her pegasus friend, Rainbow Dash.

"She's so cool..." Fluttershy mutters in awe.

The squirrel's eyeslids even as he crosses his arms. He clears his tiny throat to get her attention.

"Oh!" she cries softly, "I didn't realize you were still here. I'm sorry. Did you need to discuss something else?"

The squirrel answers in his squeaky way, his tone uninthused.

"Oh, nonono. No. I could never do that. No, that has to be my secret..."

The squirrel raises his arms into an exaggerated shrug as he squeaks in a slightly higher pitch.

"Yes, I did tell you, but that's different. No one else in Ponyville speaks Squirrel. I doubt anyone in Equestria does, for that matter."

The squirrel simply returns to his uninthused expression and stares at her.

"Besides, I'm sure she's destined to become one of the greatest fliers in all of Equestria, and she'll fall in love with another great flier and have fillies that fly great too."

The squirrel squeaks in a lightly entertained tone.

"No, it's not because I'm a weak flier! Well, that might be part of it, but... either way, I'm not telling her, and that's that!" Fluttershy turns hoof on the last word and flies away.

The squirrel stands, his face filled with concern as he looks after her.

"HUP!" Applejack gives the last apple-gathering buck of the day as the sun begins to set, "An' that does it! Ready tah git the rest ah the day started, lil' sis?"

"You bet! The other Cutie Mark Cusaders and Ah are plannin' on sleepin' over at Scootaloo's fur the weekeend, and then, we're goin'..." Applebloom pauses as she winces, "skydivin'!"

"I saw that, Applebloom. You 'fraid of skydivin'? Sounds like a rearing good time to me!"

"Well, Ah dunno..." Applebloom answers, averting her gaze to the ground next to her hoof.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll get your cutie mark this time!" At this, Applebloom rose her head in high hopes.

"Really?!"

"Well... I ain't makin' any guarantees, but..." Applejack tells her sister, and Applebloom's head falls once more.

"Aww, look, lil' sis. All I'm tryin' ta say is, I don't want you to miss these opp'rtunities with your friends. Shoot, I wish I could go skydivin' with mah friends!"

"Well, why cain't you?" Applebloom asks her older sister.

"Ah... well... Twilight Sparkle is so wrapped up in her studies most a' the time, it's hard enough to git her out for normal things, let alone somethin' like skydivin'. Rainbow Dash would probably say that she does that kinda thing ever'day... which she does. Rarity would spout some silliness about her mane getting frizzy, and knowin' Fluttershy, she'd be to scared tah do it. Even though she has wings."

"What about Pinkie Pie? She seems like the kinda pony to be up for that kinda thing!" Applebloom suggests.

"But that's just it lil' sis. I'm 'fraid that if Pinkie Pie did do somethin' like that... she'd get distracted by a shiny cloud or somethin' and fergit tah open her parachute."

"Oooh... " Applebloom suddenly understands her sister's concern for her friends.

"But what I'm sayin' is... you have some great friends! Don' waste 'em, ya hear!"

"Alright, sis! I won't!"

"There they are now!"

Applejack sees Applebloom's friends approach, a small pair of ponies, one pegasus with a scooter and one unicorn in the wagon attatched to it.  
She suddenly feels a slight gust of wind, and wonders about it's source. She feels another, and recognizes it as the result of a pegasus pony taking out clouds nearby. It's a light gust, and she knows her sister and her friends wouldn't feel it... at least not yet. Her sister may in time, as this sensitivity to the air and coming weather is due to extended periods working the apple fields. She turns to the sky, expecting to see Rainbow Dash at it again. Instead, she recognizes another pony...

"... Fluttershy...?" She squints to reassure herself that it is indeed her least courageous of friends in the sky wiping out clouds in the blink of an eye. "She... she's never flown like that before..."

* * *

"Oh how darling! These new fabrics are going to be just FABULOUS in my newest line! ...Once I figure out what my newest line IS, anyway..." Rarity trots down the road, carrying so many colorful fabrics in her pouches that they are about ready to break out. She pauses suddenly as she hears shouting over her head.

"RRRAAAAAGH!" she hears, "HAAAAAAAHRRAH!" "GRRRAAAAHH!"

"That sounds like such a tortured soul! I simply must ask what I can do, even if I don't know who she is! Well, at least I know who she's NOT..."  
Rarity looks up and sees exactly who she least expected to find.

"FLUTTERSHY...?!"

Fluttershy stops zooming from cloud to cloud and looks down at Rarity, startled into doing so by her sudden outburst. Rarity immediately feels a deep pang resound in her heart when she sees Fluttershy's face, which looks as though tears had been running a course down it for hours.

"RARITY!" Fluttershy exclaims, "No no no no... you're not supposed to see me like this!" she turns to try to fly away, but Rarity catches her tail with her unicorn magic.

"But I CAN see you Sweetie, and I want to help! Please, tell me what happened to you!" Rarity begs her friend.

"No! I can't... I can't tell anyone... ever! Please, let me go!" Fluttershy flies viciously against the magic in vain, "I don't want to lose any of you! You're the only friends I've ever had!" Rarity hears her crying again as she shouts.

"You won't lose me, I promise you! No matter what, Fluttershy!" Rarity is almost brought to tears herself, from seeing her friend in such a state. At Rarity's words, Fluttershy slowly begins to stop resisting, and begins flying to keep herself from dangling.

"You... you mean it?" Fluttershy asks just loud enough for Rarity to hear without turning.

"Yes!" Rarity calls out.

Fluttershy remains in place.

"I PINKIE PROMISE!" Rarity cries, desperate to get her friend to believe her, "CROSS MY HEART HOPE TO FLY, STICK A CUPCAKE IN MY EYE!"

Fluttershy slowly turns and begins to come down to the ground. Rarity releases her spell and allows her to do so. When Fluttershy lands, she still doesn't look up at Rarity's face.

"Please, tell me what's wrong Sweetie." Rarity says gently. "Did someone hurt you?"

"W-well..." Fluttershy's voice is so soft that Rarity has to strain herself to hear it, "y-yes and n-no..."

"Who was it?"

"R-r-b-w D-d..." Fluttershy manages to hiccup.

"Come again, dear?"

"R-Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy says a little clearer.

"WHAT? WHAT DID SHE DO TO MAKE YOU LIKE THIS?! I SWEAR I'LL..." Rarity shouts furiously, but Fluttershy looks up and cries over her,

"SHE DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE! SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW!" she quickly turns away from Rarity again.

"How could she not know! If you got all upset like this, then she has to know SOMETHING!"

"No, she doesn't." Fluttershy reaffirms, "No pony does." Rarity's curiousity is raised by this statement.

"... No pony knows what, dear?"

"Th... That I... I..." Fluttershy stutters, and finally looks into Rarity's eyes. "Rarity, you swear that you won't stop being my friend over this?"

"Of course! Now quit fussing and tell me what's wrong!" The words are harsher in text than spoken. Flutteshy hears only honesty and kindness.

"I... Rarity, I... I-I h-v a cr-sh on ra-"

"Sweetie, I can't hear you again." Rarity says.

"O-oh, sorry. I said... I... I-I have a crush on Rainbow Dash..." the words escape Fluttershy's lips and she turns her head violently to the side and squeezes her eyes shut, awaiting whatever crushing words might come from Rarity in response.

"Ooooh, is that all?" Rarity asks, her tone light and gleeful.

"Wh-what? But Rarity, that's..."

"NORMAL!" Rarity interrupts, "Especially when compared to some if the scandalous things I'VE heard!"

"What?" Fluttershy repeats.

"Particularly with stallions in the fashion industry." Rarity comments slyly.

"R-really?" Fluttershy asks.

"Of course! Now, let's get you calmed down, and then we can talk more about your crush on Rainbow Dash. We should get some tea in your system, that'll help.

"Maybe it'll help my wings too... they're really aching now that I've stopped..." Fluttershy comments.

"And it's no wonder! I've never seen you fly like that before!" Rarity tells Fluttershy.

"Honestly... I never have. I just had an arguement with a squirrel, and..."

"Okay, dear. That's all I need to know for right now." Rarity cuts off Fluttershy.

* * *

"You know, your place is surprisingly cozy for having so many animals." Rarity tells Fluttershy as she pours the tea. A blanket floats across the open air to wrap itself around Fluttershy. Rarity's horn stops sparkling as the blanket secures itself on Fluttershy.

"I like to think that the animals are what makes it cozy." Fluttershy answers, pulling the cup of tea closer to herself.

"Yes, well." Rarity says, gingerly scooting a couple of hamsters away from her hind hoofs, "That's part of what I'd like to ask you about. Well, rather... to but it bluntly..."

"Y-yes?" Fluttershy tries to get Rarity to continue, almost afraid of what her friend might ask.

"Why Rainbow Dash?" Rarity blurts. Fluttershy is shocked.

"W-why...?"

"Yes! I mean, I don't want to offend you or anything, but a pony like you could honestly have any pony she wanted! And you want RAINBOW DASH? Some pony as cute, graceful, and delicate as you could attract so many ponies of all different kinds! You could have someone calmer, or cleaner, or more sensitive to your animals... or you! You could have the most gorgeous ponies from either side if you really wanted! And you want... RAINBOW... DASH!"  
There is silence as they stare at each other.

"Of course, not saying that Rainbow Dash doesn't have her good points too, but... I just wouldn't have pegged her as your type. You see what I mean?" Rarity finishes.

"Ooh... I see what you mean." Fluttershy giggles a little, "Yes, I see how it could be hard to imagine for me, but... you have to understand, I've known her for a lot longer than you, and she's been spending all that time standing up for shy little me. She likes to put on a show of being tough and cool on the outside, but she has a softer side, too. It's hard to get out of her for most ponies, but when you do... I can't even explain it. It's like... she's still Rainbow Dash, of course, but... she's not even really different, but..."

"She must be a Cancer." Rarity says. Fluttershy stares at her blankly, so she smiles and continues, "She has a tough outer shell, but on the inside is soft and vulnerable."

"YES! That's just it!" Fluttershy confirms.

"Well, you know something, Fluttershy." Rarity says, smirking.

"Wh-what?" Fluttershy asks.

"Everypony I've ever known who knows Rainbow Dash - and trust me I know a lot of ponies - are all consistant with how they describe her... except you."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that you're the only pony that Rainbow Dash has ever let into her shell!" Rarity proclaims.

"Meaning..." Fluttershy asks, her eyebrow raised.

"Meaning you might have a shot at her, Fluttershy!"

"Oh, nonononononononononononooooo oo no no." Fluttershy says, her eyes widened, "No no no."

Rarity continues to grin.

There is silence.

"No." Fluttershy says again.

Silence.

"No!" she repeats.

Rarity keeps grinning.

More silence.

"NO!" Fluttershy shouts.

"See that there!" Rarity exclaims, making Fluttershy jump, "Oh, sorry, dear, didn't mean to startle you... but you have been louder while talking to me in these past few hours than you have been in our past whole friendship combined!"

"O-oh. Have I?" Fluttershy pulls the blanket back around her.

"Yes! When we talk about Rainbow Dash! It means you really are passionate about her! Remember, you cheered the loudest when she really did the sonic rainboom!" Rarity explains excitedly.

"Of course I am... why else would I get into such a state in the first place?" Fluttershy points out, sounding a little offended.

"Then you should be willing to give it a try!" Rarity says.

"NO!" Fluttershy shouts immediately.

"Why not?" Rarity asks, honestly curious.

"W-well, because... For the same reason I didn't want to tell you or any pony else about this in the first place." Fluttershy answers.

"You're afraid that this will cause a rift... well that is certainly understandable... hmmm..." Rarity becomes lost in thought.

"... Rarity?"

"I got it! We need to find out what her inclinations are first! We need a plan! Ooh! If we could read her body language when she's talking about you... I'll bet you Twilight Sparkle might have some books on that!" Rarity starts getting very worked up over the idea she's cooking up.

"I-I don't know, Rarity... what if she doesn't..."

"Of course you'd be afraid of rejection too. Every pony is... except for me of course. But come! We need to get to Twilight's house before it's too late!" Rarity tells Fluttershy, hopping up from the table.

"W-well... I suppose finding out what she thinks of me can't turn out too badly..." Fluttershy mutters.

"That's the spirit! Now, let us go!" Rarity says, grabbing Fluttershy.

"Whoa!" Fluttershy squeaks as Rarity rushes them both out the door.

* * *

"Oh, Twiiiiliiiight~ Oh Twilight Spaaarrrklllllle~" Rarity calls throughout the house with Fluttershy silently creeping along behind her.

"Rarity, I really don't think this is a good ide-" Fluttershy's quiet consern is cut off by Twilight's voice,

"Hey, Rarity! Come on in, I'll be with you in a second!" Literally a second later, a pony sized dome appears and dissapears just after, leaving Twilight Sparkle in its wake. "Oh, Fluttershy! I didn't know you were here too! So what's going on? Is this buisness or are you just here to visit?"

"Here btuoivsinseists I'm afraid." Twilight Sparkle looks at the two of them confused, as Fluttershy had started and Rarity had finished, their statements intermingling into gibberish.

"Uhh. One at a time, maybe?" Twilight suggests. Rarity shoots a displeased look to Fluttershy and she backs away a little.

"I'll... let you do the talking." Fluttershy says. Rarity smiles gently at her and continues to Twilight,

"I'm sorry. This is a bit of a touchy subject for her. We need information on how to read a pony's body language."

"What for?" Twilight wonders aloud.

"Fluttershy has confided in me that she has a crush on Rainbow Dash-"

"-Rarity, not so loud...!-" Fluttershy shyly interjects.

"-Oh, what, are you afraid that Rainbow Dash is outside the window or something?" Rarity replies.

"No, I just... it's weird to listen to someone else talking about it."

"Oh, Fluttershy... why didn't you tell anyone sooner?" Twilight Sparkle asks, frowning.

"W-well, I... uhh, i-it's difficult to..." Fluttershy stumbles over her words.

"She was afraid that we would reject her for not liking a stallion." Rarity tells Twilight.

"Understandable." Twilight says.

"That's what I said." Rarity comments, nodding slowly.

"So, you wanna find out if Rainbow Dash might give you a chance through indirect questioning, huh? Well, let's see what I can do." Twilight then turns to her bookshelves. After some silence as she looks, she adds with a side glance to Fluttershy, "You know, Rarity and I talk about how cute we think you are all the time, too."

"Twilight!" Rarity shouts in disbelief.

"... Me?" Fluttershy asks. She then turns her attention to Rarity, who is staring back at her in shock.

"Yup! Neither one of us would have any qualms about dating you. You know. In case things don't work out with Rainbow Dash."

"TWILIGHT!" Rarity shouts again, glaring in her direction.

"... Really? W-well, I suppose I'll consider it..."

"No, no, no, wait a minute! What I said was that yes, she IS cute, but I feel that someone else would care for her more than me!" Rarity exclaims.

"... Oh?" Fluttershy reminds Rarity that she's still there. Rarity, in turn, pauses, turns slowly back to Fluttershy, takes a deep breath, and calmly tries again.

"Yes, I do think you're cute. But what I was SAYING-" she emphasizes 'saying' angrily in Twilight's direction, eliciting a small giggle from the other pony, "-... is that I don't think we're really compatible as anything but friends. Get it?"

"Oh, yes, I understand." Fluttershy says, "What about you, Twilight?"

"Oh, I think you're absolutely adorable!" Twilight answers, "But I also feel like there's someone out there who's waiting for you."

"Who's... waiting for me...?"

"Yes, exactly." Twilight replies, "And here's the book." She uses her magic to make it float over to Rarity, who catches it with her own magic.

"Thank you, Twilight!" Rarity says.

"So out of curiousity, who's gonna be the one talking to Rainbow Dash?" Twilight ponders.

"Hm. I... didn't think about that." Rarity says.

"It would need to be somepony who would be expected to just... ask you things out of the blue." Fluttershy suggests. Rarity smiles widely at Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle grins.

"I think we know who fits that ticket." Twilight says.

Rainbow Dash is asleep in a tree, unsuspecting of the three ponies in the bushes not far from her position.

"So, what am I doing again?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"Asking Rainbow Dash if she has a crush on anypony. Keep her talking about subjects related to that as long as possible, without telling her that Fluttershy and I are here." Rarity informs her, Twilight's book floating near her head.

* * *

"Why am I doing this exactly?"

"Because if you do, I'll give you candy." Rarity says matter-of-factly.

"CANDY!" Pinkie screams, leaping out of the bushes and ramming Rainbow Dash's tree. The tree shakes violently, dumping Rainbow Dash out of the tree and onto the ground, head first.

"Aaaaoowwww... Uhh... Pinkie Pie? What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asks, still upside down.

"I wanna ask you something, Dashie!" Pinkie says.

"Uh... okay... shoot." Rainbow Dash flips herself rightside-up with the assistance of her wings.

"Do you have a crush on anypony?" Pinkie asks loudly. Rainbow Dash's jaw drops and her eyes widen.

"Hmm. Blunt, but effective." Rarity comments, opening the book and flipping through the pages.

"But if I know Rainbow Dash, she'll say no." Fluttershy says.

"N-no! Of course I don't!" Rainbow Dash blushes and fidgets while answering Pinkie.

"This book says that fidgeting means discomfort on the topic. She's lying! She does like somepony!" Rarity exclaims softly to Fluttershy. The latter gazes at Rainbow Dash in confusion.

"Rainbow...?" she mutters.

"You DO, don't you?" Pinkie unknowingly teases, "Who is it, Dashie?"  
Rainbow Dash hesitates before answering, "N-no one! I don't have a crush!"

"Oh." Pinkie Pie pauses to ponder before continuing the discussion with, "What do you want in your dream pony?" Rainbow Dash stares at Pinkie in awe twisted by embarrassment.

"Oooo! That's embarrassment!" Rarity tells Fluttershy, "This is getting GOOD!" she flips though the pages with an intensity only book lover Twilight Sparkle could usually muster.

"Uhh, I dunno, I've never thought about it." Rainbow answers, "Look, why are you asking me all this, anyway?"

"Oh, no reason. I just thought somepony as cool and awesome as you would want a handsome stallion that's just as awesome." Pinkie says. Then her brows furrow and she frowns. She then asks, "In fact, why didn't you just say that?"

"Uhhhhh, uh hehe, I... uh. Erp." Rainbow Dash says, beginning to sweat.

"Hmm. According to the book, Pinkie's getting into this too, and Rainbow Dash is getting more and more uncomfortable." Rarity says, squinting at the scene before her.

"C'mon Dashie! You can tell me!" Pinkie says.

"Yeeeessss... c'mon, Dashie..." Rarity repeats.

Fluttershy watches all this, and a bad feeling rises in her gut.

"Rarity, I think we should stop..." she says.

"What? Why? We're so close!" Rarity responds.

"I feel like we're kind of invading her privacy. Let's just go." Fluttershy replies.

"But she does have a crush on somepony! Don't you want to know? According to the book, the fact that she hasn't said anything yet means her crush is considerably less awesome than herself!"

Fluttershy is confused.

"Ooohhhh... what I mean is... Rainbow Dash is a particular kind of awesome. Her crush is not! Don't you get it?" Rarity tries to explain, and Fluttershy raises her head as she says, "It might even be you!"

A small smile spreads across Fluttershy's face.

"Well... maybe just a little more."

"That's the spirit!" Rarity turns back to see Rainbow Dash conversing urgently and quitely with Pinkie Pie. Rarity gasps. "If she's blowing our cover...!" she then sees Pinkie making an 'x' over her chest, and put her hoof over her eye. "Oh, no! Pinkie knows something important now, and she can't tell us!"

"Did the book tell you that? That's amazing!" Fluttershy says, astonished.

"No. It didn't. She just did a Pinkie Promise with Rainbow Dash!"

"O-oh. Sorry." Fluttershy says, shying away.  
Rainbow Dash flies up a little, and waves at Pinkie happily. Pinkie waves back, and Rainbow Dash takes off. Pinkie trots back over to the girls in the bush.

"You guys won't believe it! Rainbow Dash has a crush on somepony!" she says excitedly.

"Oh, really." Rarity says, not amused.

"Yup, she even told me who it is!" Pinkie tells the two, making Fluttershy trip while stationary and Rarity turn to her, her own jaw agape.

"WHO?! WHO IS IT?" Rarity shouts.

"I can't tell, I Pinkie Promised." Pinkie says, "Can I get that candy now?"

"Yes, yes... come with me to my place." Rarity says.

"WOOHOO!" Pinkie exclaims, and bounces in the direction of Rarity's house. Rarity smiles at Pinkie until she's out of earshot. Rarity suddenly squints and leans close to Fluttershy.

"I'll get that info out of her, Fluttershy. Don't worry. Head back home and I'll find you tomorrow."  
Rarity hisses these words quietly, and then runs to catch up with Pinkie. Fluttershy, having been left to wonder how this might all play out, sighs and flies homeward.

* * *

"Okay. I got what I came here for. Mission success, Captain!" Pinkie Pie says seriously.

"But look, it's dark now!" Rarity points out, "Why don't you stay the night?"

"Really?"

"Sure! My little sister is also having a sleepover with her friends, and my parents are on a business trip." Rarity says. Pinkie's expression is overtaken by confusion.

"... Your parents do business?" she asks. Rarity raises an eyebrow.

"I wondered the same thing, to be honest." she tells Pinkie.

"So a sleepover, huh? I don't usually do sleepovers. I'm a party pony. So what's first?"

"Well, we could... play some games, I suppose."

"Ooh! Sleepover games! Let's play truth or dare! I've always wanted to play that!" Pinkie shouts, bouncing.

"Alright, Pinkie." Rarity agrees, "You go first."

"Okay! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Rarity chooses quickly.

"I dare you to talk like Applejack for the whole night!" Pinkie Pie shoots back with a sly grin.

"Are you serious?! How could somepony like me possibly talk like her?" Rarity exclaims.

"Do it!" Pinkie says.

"Oh, alright... I suppose it can't be too..." Rarity pauses as Pinkie Pie glares at her, "I mean... err... ah reckon it can't be too bad. Oh goodness, are you really going to make me do this?"

"YES! Now it's your turn."

"Alright... Pinkie, truth or dare?" Rarity asks in her best country twang. Pinkie Pie bursts into laughter.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-dare!" she chuckles out.

"I dare... y'all... tah... talk like Fluttershy for the naht!" Rarity gets out with a smile. Pinkie gasps loudly.

"What?! How could I possibly-" Pinkie is cut off by Rarity.

"Ah'm doin' it! So you have to too!"  
Pinkie's brain shuts down for the barest of moments as she processes this request. When she reboots, she takes a deep breath, lets it out, and speaks.

"H-how's this, Rarity?" she says so quietly that Rarity almost can't hear her.

"Wow. Ah honestly didn't think you had it in ya." Rarity tells her.

"Well, I didn't think you did either, to tell the truth." Pinkie replies, "Alright, Rarity, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Rarity says.

"Why did you really make me ask Rainbow Dash those things earlier today?" she asks gently.

"Because poor Fluttershy's got a crush on 'er."

"Wow, really?"

"Y-yup. Oh, gosh, I don't know how much more I can take of thi-"

"AHEM."

"Oh, alright, alright." Rarity sighs in defeat, "Truth 'er dare?"

"Truth."

"About Rainbow Dash's crush..."

"It's not Fluttershy." Pinkie says sadly.

"But Ah thought ya said ya couldn't tell me who it was."

"Yes... but she never said I couldn't tell you who it's not," she says softly in her own voice, "and it's not Fluttershy."

"... Poor Fluttershy..." Rarity mutters.

"Yeah..."

Depressed silence ensues until Pinkie Pie makes the attempt to change the subject.

"So... I've always kind of wondered, when you make your clothes, do you have an inspiration space?"

"Actually... yes I-"

"AHEM."

"Oh, come ON! Really?"

"YES!"

"Fine. As long as you keep up your end, too."

"Drat."

"Anyway, lahk Ah was sayin', I do have one."

"Can I see it maybe? I mean, you don't have to, if you feel like it's kind of a personal space, because I could-"

"Sure." with this, the two ponies head upstairs, "How'd y'all know about that anyway?"

"Oh, it was a lucky guess. See, most creative people have a place like that."

"Do you have one?"

"Yeah I d- oops. I mean, of course I do. It's where I came up with my Party Cannon."

"Ah shoulda known."

They reach Rarity's inspiration space and step inside.

"This whole room is your inspiration space?" Pinkie asks, taking a look around.

"Yup. It wuz gonna be a guest room, but when Ah was a just a filly, Ah started usin' it before the arrangements were finished. So mah parents let me keep it." Rarity explains.

"Oooh. I get it. So, what's your most recent idea?"

"Uhh. Most recent...?" Rarity scans the room nervously.

"Yes! An exclusive from Rarity! Show me something you haven't released yet! A work in progress." it's evident in Pinkie's posture that she has so much excitement that she's beating back in order to keep her Fluttershy character for the sake of the game.

"Well... tah be honest... mah insperation's been... runnin' a little short lately. I got nothin'." Rarity admits.

"Oh. Well, you've got so much stuff here... maybe I could get you jump-started!" Pinkie exclaims.

"AHEM." Rarity clears her throat with a smirk.

"Oops. But... you know what I mean, right?"

"Not entirely."

"... Look. Where do you keep your paper?" Pinkie inquires seriously.

"...Over thar." Rarity points to a drawer on the other side of the room, and Pinkie Pie grabs a pencil with her mouth as she trots over.

"Oooo. Nish nootprd." Pinkie mouths around the pencil.

"... I'm sorry?" Rarity tilts her ear towards Pinkie. The latter pony puts the pencil on a table for a second to speak.

"I said 'nice notepad'." Pinkie clarifies, picking the pencil back up afterward, and immediately beginning to draw.

"Oh... thank you..." Rarity looks over Pinkie's shoulder, "What are you drawing?" Pinkie pauses and her eyelids fall even as she frowns around the pencil. "Oh... well... I suppose I'll just wait and see." Pinkie's expression switches briefly to cheerful and then runs back to pensive just as quick as she goes back to drawing. For a few moments, nothing is heard, save for the 'skritch skritch skritch' of the pencil. Finally Pinkie Pie puts the pencil down.

"Done!" she proclaims cheerfully. Rarity looks from Pinkie to the notepad, back to Pinkie, who seems very pleased with herself; she then moves closer to Pinkie's drawing to get a better look.

"So what do we have he- Oh, my!" Rarity is suddenly enveloped in the drawing, "Pinkie Pie, this is... this dress simply must live! I will begin working on it immediately! I... I didn't realize you had skill in designing!"

"I don't!" Pinkie says, a big smile in her face, "I just have a big imagination!"

"Imagination?" Rarity asks. Pinkie's expression falls to concern for her friend

"Oh, Rarity! Don't tell me you've been living you life without knowing what imagination is!"

"No, no! I know what it is, I've just... never applied it to my work before."

"Oh! Well, it can't be too hard, right?" Pinkie asks, smiling again.

"Well... to be honest, I... haven't applied it to... much at all, really." Rarity says this softly, feeling slightly ashamed for not seeing her imagination's value sooner.

"Ooooohh. Well, you're just rusty, is all! Here, I'll show you my imagination exercise!" Pinkie says, hopping in on place out of excitement.

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah! It'll get your imagination kick started for sure! But it might take a while, so" -Pinkie's face becomes so serious for this next statement that it makes Rarity wonder what she's gotten herself into- "I'll need to monitor your progress. And I even wrote a nifty little song to remember the process!"

"W-well then. I... suppose we should get started?" Rarity forms what was meant to be a statement into a question.

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

* * *

The next day, Fluttershy is lying daintily on a couch in her house, reading a copy of "A Mare's Guide to Vamponies".

"Oh... I didn't know so many ponies would have thought that was a good idea."

Someone suddenly begins knocking on the door, making Fluttershy squeak and jump a couple feet off the couch before landing hard on the ground with a loud 'THUD'.

"Oops. Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to startle you." Rarity's voice calls out from the other side of the door.

"Y-you couldn't have seen that, right?" Fluttershy asks, nonchalantly scooting the book under the couch, out of view.

"No, but you're just scared so easily. No offense." Rarity answers. Fluttershy breathes a light sigh of relief.

"I understand. It is true, after all." Fluttershy opens the door and lets Rarity in, "So, what do I owe this visit to?"  
Rarity's face sinks, and so does Fluttershy's heart.

"You... may want to sit down, Fluttershy." Rarity says. They both move to sit on the couch, Fluttershy sitting just a moment before Rarity. There is silence as the ponies stare at each other, Fluttershy sensing bad news, and Rarity not knowing how to just say it.

Fluttershy finally decides to speak.

"S-so... did you talk to Pinkie Pie?" she asks softly.

"Yes, dear... but... see, the promise she made to Rainbow Dash was that she couldn't tell us who it was that she had a crush on." Rarity begins.

"Right," Fluttershy nods, "I remember that."

"Well... we were playing truth or dare last night, and... she made me tell her that you like Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy takes a breath to answer, but Rarity continues, "but that's not the important thing. You see... she said she still wouldn't say who Rainbow DID like, but she did tell me who it's NOT, and... it... it's..." Rarity's words fade in her throat; she's never felt so guilty while just relaying information.

"It's not me." Fluttershy finishes. Rarity's eyes begin to water, and she nods slowly.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Rarity looks into Fluttershy's face, which she had expected to be overtaken by sadness, but instead had a smile that held back such emotions.

"It's okay, Rarity. You did what you could. Thank you. You're a great friend." she says gently, lowering her head to rub the other pony's.

"But... Fluttershy, you-"

"Have an idea," Fluttershy interrupts, looking into Rarity's eyes, "And I think you'll like it."

"What's that?" Rarity wonders aloud.

"We should find out who Rainbow Dash DOES like, and help her."

"Y-you'd just be willing to hand her over? Just like that?" Rarity asks.

"Yes, if it means she'll be happy." Fluttershy answers.

"Oh, Fluttershy, that's so selfless of you!" Rarity says, "I think maybe Twilight could give us some pointers. She's good at finding things out, you know. Plus, we have to give her other book back."

"Okay. Let's go." Fluttershy says.

* * *

Fluttershy and Rarity approach Twilight Sparkle's front door, and notice Applejack standing out front.

"Hi, Applejack. What are you standing here for?" Fluttershy asks.

"Ah'm Rainbow Dash's moral support. Strange thit she told me tah stand outside, though."

"Her... moral support?" Rarity questions.

"For what?" Fluttershy adds.

"I cain't tell ya. Y'all'll see soon enough though. Hopefully." Applejack answers.

Just after Applejack speaks, the door opens, and a dejected Rainbow Dash exits.

"Let's go, AJ, she said I'm not... Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash says as she sees Fluttershy standing in front of her.

"Of course yer not. She's rahght there." Applejack says.

This observation goes unnoticed by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash however, as Fluttershy's thinking gears turn and Rainbow Dash is frozen in shock.

"What just happened?" Rarity asks.

"I dunno. Think my dumb comment might 'a broke 'em?"

Applejack and Rarity stare at each other for a moment or two as they try to mentally dismiss the possibility, and, after failing, turn back to the other two ponies.  
Fluttershy's face suddenly fills with determination. Everypony else's jaws drop a little.  
Fluttershy goes around Rainbow Dash and into Twilight's house through the still open door wordlessly.

"TWILIGHT! Are you still here?" Fluttershy calls out.

"Oh, Fluttershy!" Twilight teleports into the middle of the living room/library, facing the group which has followed Fluttershy out of curiousity. "And... everypony else. I... didn't know you were all here."

"Twilight," Fluttershy says, "You rejected Rainbow Dash just now?"

"Yes. That's rather astute of you, Fluttershy." Twilight says, honestly impressed.

"Well, may I make an attempt to convice you to reconsider?"

"But Fluttershy! You're the one who likes her!" Rarity blurts, immediately after which she covers her mouth with her hooves. Applejack is a little surprised, and Rainbow Dash's eyes grow wider as she continues to watch the scene before her unfold. She glances at Applejack, who returns the glance, smiles sadly, and shrugs.

"..." Twilight lets the proposal mull around in her mind for a moment and answers, "Okay. It can't hurt. Go for it."

"Twilight Sparkle," Fluttershy says, putting on her best smart-pony voice, "my feelings for Rainbow Dash have been revealed to everypony here, which only makes it easier for me to do this. I am about to list a series of things about Rainbow Dash and relationships in general that led me to feel the way I do. However, some of these points will apply exclusively to you, since... I already like her. I don't need to convice myself of her good points."

"Okay. Go ahead." Twilight nods.

"Ahem. O-okay. Well, first, you shouldn't be so quick to write her off because of the way she seems on the outside. Of course, she doesn't hold much back, but there's an entirely different side to her that no pony else has seen. She's actually really sweet and caring, but in her own way. She gets really embarrassed about it most of the time, but she... she's a girl, too!" The more Fluttershy continues to talk, the redder Rainbow Dash's cheeks get, "And besides that, she's willing to stand up for what she cares about! I would know... she's been standing by me for so long as my friend... and I know better than to ask anything more from her. But she will support you no matter what you do, and she will never try to hurt you. And also, I'm not her, so I don't know what exactly it is about you that makes her want you, but I DO know that she takes these things VERY seriously. Just in asking you to go out with her, she really wants to share everything with you. All of her. And that's something very few ponies will ever see. Which brings me to my next point. You should be willing to give this a chance because, who knows? Maybe you'll be genuinely happy together. Maybe you both will teach each other more than ever before by even just giving it the shot that it deserves."

Everyone is quiet. Fluttershy's composure slowly slips from the confident pony that stepped into the room back into shy Fluttershy as she realises that everyone in the room is staring at her.

"Th-thank you." she says quietly.  
Twilight Sparkle is a little less slackjawed than everyone else, and even that transitions into a small smile.

"... I understand your reasoning, Fluttershy," Twilight says, "And... you're absolutely right. This calls to mind a lot of the romance novels I've read where love grew slowly. Maybe I'm the same way."

"... What?" Rainbow Dash is all tripped out over what happened.

"Long story short, Rainbow," Twilight says, moving closer to her, "I'm willing to see where this relationship between the two of us might lead."

"So... this is real, right? I'm not dreaming? We're really..." Rainbow Dash stammers.

"Very special someponies." Twilight finishes, smiling. She and Rainbow move closer, and nuzzle each other's faces.

"Wow. Heheh... I... never thought this would really happen." Rainbow Dash says, but then steps back a little, "But I need to say something to Fluttershy."

"Go ahead." Twilight replies. Rainbow Dash approaches her pegasus friend.

"Fluttershy." She says, "... thank you. If you hadn't stepped in for me, this really WOULDN'T have happened. But at the same time, I know how you are. You put everypony else in front of yourself when it comes to who deserves what, and I know that even though you won't show it, you giving the pony you care for most to somepony else really is hurting you. So when I say thank you, I really mean it. And also... I'm sorry." Rainbow Dash's eyes water a little, "I'm sorry that I didn't notice how you really felt for me. We... we might have been happy, too."

"We still will be," Fluttershy responds, smiling lightly though her eyes are also tearing up, "as best friends. As it always has been."  
Fluttershy's smile reaches Rainbow Dash's lips. "... Yeah. You're right, Fluttershy."  
Fluttershy nods once and turns her gaze to Twilight Sparkle. "She's yours now."

"I won't let you down, Fluttershy." Twilight replies.

"YOU BETTER NOT- uh, I mean..." for the barest of instants, Fluttershy loses her shyness to snap at Twilight, "I know you won't Twilight." she pauses, and just as everyone assumes that she's done, she adds in a soft, yet intimidating tone, "BECAUSE I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE." and leaves the house, with everyone watching her in shock as she goes, except Twilight, who is left truly fearful in the wake of her threat.

* * *

Later that day, Applejack finds herself at the doorstep of Fluttershy's cottage. All the other ponies were currently preoccupied a various combination of having their mind blown from the day's events, previous engagements, or simply the thought that Fluttershy needed to be alone for whatever reason.

But Applejack knew better.

She had talked to Rainbow Dash a lot about Fluttershy, and it was time like these, she said, that Fluttershy usually needed others most, though she'd never ask for it herself.

This, she knew, was something she had to do.

She knocked on Fluttershy's door, eliciting a small sniffly squeal from the pony in the house.

"Please... I can't right now... come back later, I'll be better then..." Fluttershy's despondent voice is barely audible through the closed door.

"That's why Ah'm here, Sugarcube." she says to the door.

Only the evening birds twittering is heard as Applejack stares at the door. There is no movement in the cottage for a few seconds, and Applejack's ears flatten as she frowns sadly. "Ah understand if you don't wanna let me in, but... just know thit... Ah'll be ready tah listen, iffin' ya wanna talk." She waits a few moments longer before slowly turnng to leave. Suddenly, however, she hears soft shuffling coming from the other side of the door, and stops to look back. She sees the door crack open ever so slightly and a bloodshot aquamarine eye peer at her.

"P-p-please... d-don't go." Fluttershy softly pleads her. Applejack turns back towards Fluttershy, and smiles gently.

"Never." She answers simply. Fluttershy steps out of the way, and Applejack goes inside, nudging the door open more so she can get through. She shuts it behind her, and looks up at Fluttershy's full figure.

Her light pink mane, which was usually well kept, was a mess compared to its norm; her blue-green isises contrasted harshly the rest of her bloodshot eyes, which were still watering as Applejack looked her over. Fluttershy sniffles, accentuating the trails that continuous tears had left in her cheek fur. Applejack also noticed out of the corner of her eye that used tissues and empty tissue boxes adorned the sofa across the room. She apologetically tilts her head at the yellow pony.

"Ah'm sorry." she says to her at last.

"What are you apologizing for? You had nothing to do with it." Fluttershy replies weakly.

"Well, Ah know, but... Ah know how it feels. Where you are, Ah... well, Ah've been there. Rainbow thought she wuz too. She told me about how she felt about Twahlahght a long tahm ago," Applejack tells Fluttershy, "we kinda helped each other. We were actually good with ourselves until Rainbow had a conversation with Pinkie Pie about it. She somehow talked into talking to Twahlahght, and, well..."

"She did. That's when Rarity and I showed up." Fluttershy finishes.

"Yea. But what you did... it really takes guts, not to mention a big heart. Ah'm sure Rainbow will be greatful to ya furever." Applejack feels a deep pang resound in her own heart as Fluttershy smiles weakly and a single tear runs down her cheek.

"Thank you, Applejack." Fluttershy manages to say loud enough for the other pony to hear. The applebucker steps up next to the animal caretaker and rubs her face against the other's tear stained cheek.

"You'll be alrahght, Fluttershy. Ah know it. You'll find somepony who'll be willin' tah love and take care of ya no matter what."

"You think so?" Fluttershy asks gingerly, leaning in the contact, enjoying it for what it was worth.

"Ah know so." Applejack answers.

The two stand there like this for a while, neither knows how long exactly, until they both step back and look into each other's eyes, Fluttershy's gaze full of appreciation, while Applejack's simply seems to want the other pony to catch the smile she has, which after a moment or so, she does, though it's small. Soon after, it's replaced by an inquisitive look.

"But Applejack, I never knew you liked somepony else," she asks, "do you still feel the same way about them?"

"Ah..." Applejack wracks her mind for the right words, "Ah cain't say I don't, but... mah situation is similar to yur's. I gave them up so she could live a happier lahf."

"... She? You too, Applejack?" Fluttershy continues her inquisition, and Applejack's eye's widen slightly as she realizes that her slip will lead to the next question, "May I... may I ask who it was...?"

Applejack is sorely tempted to say no, but she knows that she couldn't do that to Fluttershy, especially not now. It was an innocent question, and at this point, she did deserve to know the full truth.

"It..." Applejack's gaze shoots around the room before finding their way back to Fluttershy's face, "It was..." she sighs and tries one more time, "It was you, Fluttershy."

After all of the events of the day, it's finally Fluttershy's turn to express shock on her face.

"M-m-me?!" she asks.

"Yea. You." Applejack confirms, sounding a little dejected.

"B-but, how?" Fluttershy stammers, "why?"

Applejack smirks at the ground and shakes her head, "How, Ah honestly don't know mahself. But why...?" she looks back into Fluttershy's eyes as she continues, "Because you're beautiful, an' kahnd, an' tender, an' lovin' of all creatures. An' ya may not be the rough-an'-tough type, but you still have an appreciation for nature that's rare. It's lahk... when Ah first met ya, Ah thought you were just really quiet and gentle, which was nahce in itself, but as Ah got to know ya better... Ah saw how much of a real lady ya actually are. Yah just... radiate a gentle glow that Ah think the other critters can see. An' then Ah learned that ya live here. In a cottage in the forest, with the other woodland critters." she laughs lightly to herself, "remahnds me a bit ah the tale of Snow White and the Seven Foals."

"Oh, Applejack... that... that's the sweetest thing anypony's ever said about me..." Fluttershy breaks down into tears all over again, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because Ah didn't know if you'd hate mah guts or not." Applejack points out.

"Oh. Right. That's understandable." Fluttershy says this, and recalls that both Rarity and Twilight Sparkle had said exactly that at earlier points in the day.

"Rahght. So, uhhhh..." Applejack's visage tenses as she asks Fluttershy, "Ya don't hate mah guts, rahght?"

"Oh! No, Applejack, of course not. In fact I..." Fluttershy pauses at she looks Applejack over. The country pony was nervous, that much she could tell right off. But Fluttershy couldn't deny that she was also attractive in her own way. She recalls all the times when Applejack had been gentle and patient with her short comings where Rainbow Dash had been harsh. The both appreciated the life around them, as Applejack had said, and she cared for her.

Twlight Sparkle's voice echoes in Fluttershy's mind.

'I also feel like there's someone out there who's waiting for you.'

Fluttershy continues to stare at Applejack as realization begins to dawn on her, and she recalls Rarity's rant from even earlier,

'You could have someone calmer, or cleaner, or more sensitive to your animals... or you!'

'That's right... and Applejack is all of those things... Well, except cleaner, I'd rate them about the same there. Rarity's just really obsessive when it comes to cleanliness, so-"

"Fluttershy? You alrahght?" Applejack's inquisition interrupts Fluttershy's thought process.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine. And I... I wan to ask you something."

"A-alrahght. Shoot."

"Do you really still feel the same way about me?" Fluttershy asks, leaning forward a little, speaking a little louder than before, and then suddenly shrivels back a little. "I mean... I understand if you don't. From how long you made it sound, it wouldn't surprise me..."

"Fluttershy... Ah gave up on trying tah gitcha a while ago," Applejack replies, "but Ah'd be lyin' if I said there isn't a part ah me that regrets it."

"What if..." Fluttershy continues shyly, "wh-what if you hadn't given up? I mean... if I, er... I'm not sure how to word this..." Applejack tilts her head curiously and her eyes search Fluttershy's for any hint at making sense of her line of questioning.

"Are you... are you sayin' what Ah think yur sayin'?" Applejack asks.

"Well, I don't know what you think I'm saying, so I can't really answer that," Fluttershy responds, her gaze darting about the room, "but... if I said right now that I... uhm... how was it that Twilight put it earlier...? Ah, If I said right now that I'm willing to see where this relationship leads..." she pauses to make eye contact with Applejack once more, who's bottom jaw is hanging from its hinges, "would you accept me?"

"..." Applejack looks pensively at Fluttershy, whose ears flatten in response.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean... if I struck a sensitive place for you with that... I'm sorry that I didn't notice sooner, and that I couldn't give you the chance until now. I know it was a long time, but-"

"Fluttershy." Applejack stops the barrage of pointless apologies.

"Yes?" Fluttershy immediately answers.

"Do ya mean it?" Applejack asks, "Yur not doin' this out of pity, and you don't just wanna fill some hole left by Rainbow Dash?"

"Applejack..." Fluttershy shows a small smile, "I gave Rainbow to Twilight. If I had any doubts that it was the right thing to do, I wouldn't have done it. Sure, it hurt, especially when she said that if I'd told her sooner that I could have been with her, but how long would that have really worked if she wanted Twilight? Maybe she could have gotten over it, but at the time, she still would have rejected me if I had told her before. It would have ended this way no matter what happened. Rainbow Dash and I just weren't meant to be, and I can accept that. I can't say there's no hole, but it will be filled by the fact that I did what was right for us, and our friendship will live on because of it." she pauses; Applejack's reaction seems to be accepting of this, so she continues, "And I don't pity you, Applejack. You know I don't do that. I do feel bad that you've felt this way for so long and I didn't notice, but... I'm not accepting just to make you feel better, or to make me feel better about giving up Rainbow Dash. I'm doing this because I feel like this is also right... like you're willing to be there for me, and really do care, to even still have a part of you that would consider accepting me after so long. You really are a great pony, Applejack, and you know, I really do want to know you better. I presented the argument to Twilight that she should be willing to give Rainbow Dash a shot because you never know what two ponies might be truly happy together until you give it the chance it deserves. So I'm willing to try too."

"Fluttershy..." Applejack at this point is entirely convinced that Fluttershy is doing this for all the right reasons. Her heart skips a beat as Fluttershy smile shyly up at her, and she feels the heat rise in her cheeks. Fluttershy giggles in response, which only makes Applejack's blush deepen.

"You're really cute when you blush like that..." Fluttershy comments. Cute?! Applejack felt as though she might swoon at any second. Her jaw agape again and her eyes locked on the yellow pegasus in disbelief, her heart pounds harder as Fluttershy begins taking small, light, slow, steps forward, which were much more graceful than they had any business being. Solid green eyes rise from yellow hooves to be caught by Fluttershy's aquamarine gaze, which is only inches away from Applejack's own face.

"N-nah..." Applejack stutters nervously, "Y-yur the cute one..." Fluttershy giggles again, and Applejack feels her knees shaking. Fluttershy strokes her face down along Applejack's neck, and the latter pony stiffens.

"Applejack, it's okay," Fluttershy say softly, using the most comforting voice Applejack had ever heard in her days, "you don't have to hide how you feel anymore."

"I-in that case..." Applejack says, pulling her head back slowly, so as to show that she still did like the contact, but had something important to say, "th-there's somethin' Ah've wanted to do that... well, Ah'd still need yur consient..."

"Oh? What's that?" Fluttershy had a feeling that she already knew what it was, but had to ask anyway.

"C-can Ah... uh, well, that is... uh, can Ah... k-kiss ya?"

"Well... ah... s-sure..." Fluttershy answers. The idea did make her nervous, but that wasn't reason enough to say no.

"Ya sure? Ah don't want ya tuh feel lahk Ah'm forcin' ya intah anythin' yur not ready for." Applejack says.

"Y-yes..." Fluttershy feels more and more sure of herself as the seconds pass, "I'm okay with it." Applejack smiles, and Fluttershy returns the favor.  
The deep tan pony blinks a few times before leaning her head closer to the long time object of her affection. It was more than she could ever have expected in her lifetime, as her heart beat faster than Rainbow Dash could fly. Fluttershy didn't move, but made eye contact with Applejack through half-lidded eyes before letting them drift closed all together, a dreamy smile gracing her lips. Lips that Applejack still couldn't quite believe she had gotten permission to lay her own on. The apple farmer sets this notion to the side for now though, as she continues to slowly close the centimeters of distance between the two ponies. Fluttershy feels Applejack finally make contact, and it sends a shiver racing down her spine, which she physically reacts to with most of her body, excluding her head, which remains in place, as though she were glued to Applejack by the mouth. Applejack smirks to herself a little, and puts a little pressure behind the kiss; confidently, yet not so much as to scare Fluttershy away. The shy pony reacts gently in turn, just as Applejack had always imagined.  
After staying this way for a good few minutes, Applejack could feel Fluttershy beginning to tremble. She pulls back to ask what's wrong, but never gets the words out, as she was interrupted by Fluttershy...

... Loudly gasping for air and then panting heavily.

"Oh, sorry, Sugarcube. Ah... didn't realize ya'd be tryin' ta hold yur breath all that tahm. Next tahm, try breathin' through yur nose." Applejack suggests, an apologetic smile on her face, "Are ya alrahgt?"

"Y-yes... I'm fine... I just... the experience was so overwhelming, I might have thought to do that if my mind was still working." Fluttershy answers, regaining her composure.

"Well, we're marefriends now, rahght? That means we cin practice anytahm ya lahk." Applejack comments with a wink.

"I... That is true..." Fluttershy says, smiling shyly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle are sitting on Twilight's bed.

"So, what now?" Rainbow Dash asks Twilight.

"Actually, I'm glad you asked that. I have something for you to review." Twilight answers. Rainbow's brow furrows as she frowns.

"For me to what now?"

"To look over," Twilight tries to put it in simpler terms, as she is overly used to other ponies honestly not knowing what she's saying, "Just a list of expectations that I have from you as a lover."

"... Huh?" Rainbow, to put it simply, is gobsmacked.

"Here." Twilight uses her unicorn magic to open a drawer downstairs and make a paper from inside it float up to Rainbow's face.

"Your life really does revolve around making lists, doesn't it?" Rainbow comments, her tone as flat as her eyelids as she peers at her new marefriend from around the paper floating between them.

"Yes, in fact, it does." Twilight replies proudly, "It's a good way to keep organized and efficient."

"Alright. If you say so." Rainbow looks back to the paper, "Hey! This is shorter than I thought it'd be!"

"See? That's the spirit." Twilight says.

* * *

"I wonder how Fluttershy's doing." Rarity says, "I feel just awful thinking about what she did today... but at the same time, so proud."

"I know what you mean, I feel the same way! I had no idea Rainbow was really going to talk to Twilight! I wish I was there!" Pinkie Pie exclaims, trying to keep her balance.

"But you know, I can't the feeling that something is working itself out as we speak." Rarity comments, "And that this is definitely a new step in the imagination kick-start process."

The two ponies are in Rarity's inspiration space, standing on only their fore-hooves with hats on their hind hooves and scarves wrapped around their hind legs.

"But that means you're making progress!" Pinkie tells Rarity.

"Oh really? How so?" She asks.

"Well, you're doing it aren't you? And I saw you smile when I told you that this was to be today's exercise! If I'd told you that yesterday, you would have looked at me like I was crazy!"

"But Pinkie... you ARE crazy." Rarity comments.

"Sure am!" Pinkie grins proudly in response, which makes Rarity smile a little herself, and... loose her balance.

"WAWAWAWAAAAAAHHH- OOPH!" Rarity cries out as she topples onto her back right in front of Pinkie.

"Oops," Pinkie says, foreseeing the coming event. Her Pinkie Sense tingles, but she is already headed for disaster, and trips over Rarity. Pinkie almost seems to roll over Rarity and land on her own back, making the two ponies form a capital 'T'. The two ponies look at each other's faces which have the same expression of slight surprise. And then, after staring for a few moments... they burst into laughter.

"That was getting boring anyway!" Rarity proclaims, "What next, Pinkie?"

"I think we should shove marshmallows in our noses and try to sing the Anthem of Equestria while jumping up and down!" Pinkie shouts.

"Oooh, I have something better!" Rarity counters, smiling, "How about we play tag?"

"What? How is that better than marshmallows in our noses?" Pinkie asks.

"Because..." Rarity begins to whisper in Pinkie Pie's ear, and the pink pony grins ear to ear.

"YES! YOU OFFICIALLY GRADUATE FROM THIS COURSE! CONGRATULATIONS!" Pinkie shouts, shaking Rarity's hoof, "Let's do it tomorrow at high noon, when everypony can see!"

* * *

The next day at high noon, Twilight and Rainbow are simply taking a stroll though the park.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Twilight asks.

"Well, I never though about it, being rainbow-based and all, but... if I had to choose, I'd say... red!" Rainbow answers, "How about you, Twilight?"

"Actually, I thought about it a lot. So much, I had to look up what they all would symbolically mean."

"That's my egghead." Rainbow Dash says, smirking.

"I still couldn't choose in the end, but... for now I'll say purple. But not because of my coat. Because it's... between strong and beautiful. Because it's regal, and cool, at the same time."

"I could see that." Rainbow replies, then sees two ponies cuddling on a park bench. "Hey... Twilight... are those ponies...?"

"Applejack and Fluttershy?" Twilight says, "Why, yes they are. They look so cute like that!"

Suddenly, Fluttershy and Applejack turn their heads to face each other, share a quick kiss, and go back to watching the scenery.  
Twilight and Rainbow are floored.

"Well. That explains why they look so cute." Twilight says. Rainbow remains silent for a little longer, then smiles at them tenderly, and says,

"Way to go, Applejack. You take care of her."

"What?" Twilight asks, "Is there something I'm missing here?"

"Yeah," Rainbow says, "Applejack and I were kinda comrades-in-arms when I couldn't get you, because she was in the same place with Fluttershy."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah. I hope they end up really happy together."

"But you know what that means?" Twilight asks Rainbow Dash.

"What?" Rainbow inquires.

"That means only Rarity and Pinkie Pie are left." Twilight points out. Rainbow Dash sees something familiar move on the green hill behind Twilight's head, and tilts her own to get a better view. She grins at the sight, and says,

"Well, Twilight... something tells me that they're well on their way."

Twilight is suddenly confused and turns her head to see what Rainbow is talking about. Her eyes are greeted by the sight of Pinkie Pie and Rarity, running up and down the hill, hitting each other with rubber chickens that are tied to their tails while wearing bright capes and laughing loudly all the while.

"If anypony could do it... it was Pinkie all along, wasen't it?" Twilight ponders aloud.

"Yep," Rainbow answers, "but it looks like so much fun. I wonder if they have any more chickens?"

"We got one!" a voice answers jokingly from above.

"Stop it! I told you, I'm not a chicken!" another protests.

"I know that voice..." Rainbow Dash says.

"Would you two stop it and ask them to help?" a third says.

Twilight and Rainbow look up to the tree above them and see the Cutie Mark Crusaders, caught in the tree by their parachutes.

"Hold on, we got this." Rainbow says, "Right, Twilight?"

"Of course." Twilight's horn glows as she uses her magic to unfasten the parachutes. The three fillies look at each other, thinking they're about to fall, when a rainbow streak catches all three of them in the next instant, swings back around, and places them safely on the ground.

"I WAS RESCUED BY RAINBOW DASH!" Scootaloo screams, "WOOOHOOOOO!"

"Twilight was part of it too." Sweetiebelle comments to Scootaloo.

"Yeah, we're grateful to yah both." Applebloom says.

"Well, you're welcome." Twilight says, "But... try sticking with safer things for a while, okay?"

"Don't worry Twilight, we will." Scootaloo responds, humbled in the presence of Rainbow Dash.

"... Is that my sister hitting Pinkie Pie with a rubber chicken?" Sweetiebelle asks nopony in particular.

"... Is that MY sister kissing Fluttershy?!" Applebloom questions the air around her.

"... Makes me glad I don't have a sister sometimes." Scootaloo says, "But if I did, I'd want her to be just like you, Rainbow Dash!"

"Tell you what, kiddo," Rainbow Dash grins, "we should enter in the next Sisterhooves Social together."

"R-R-R-R-REALLY?!" Scootaloo's hearts feels as though it exploded just from hearing her idol say such a thing.

"Yeah!" Rainbow confirms. Scootaloo's heart explodes twice as she sqeals like the fangirl she is.

"I'LL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO IT RAINBOW DASH!" she shouts loudly, having lost control of her volume. She runs off in a nervous and excited rush, leaving her friends to stare blankly at their respective sisters.  
The two adult ponies look to the fillies, and then to each other.

"Should we...?" Rainbow asks.

"No... this is something they need to work out within their families." Twilight answers.

"You're right." Rainbow says, "I'm sure it'll work out for them."

"Me too." Twilight agrees, nuzzling Rainbow. It takes a second, but Rainbow more than happily returns the gesture.

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today, I didn't learn about friendship. I learned instead about love, and what a pony is willing to do for the sake of another pony that they care a lot about. Just in this day, I saw the quietest pony in all of Equestria speak out in an attempt to make the pony she loved happy, even though is obviously hurt her own heart greatly. Then I saw the result of the aftermath as a secret admirer stepped up to comfort her, and the unexpected became reality because of the defining decision the admirer had made. And then I turned around and saw two other ponies enjoying an activity that I never thought I'd see them doing at all, let alone enjoying it together! During the Royal Wedding, I learned how powerful love is in the face of adversity. But today, Princess, I learned that it can turn everything upside-down in an instant, even if it seems like your life is perfect at the time. I also learned that sometimes, having everything go awry is what makes life exciting! Especially if everypony is better off because of it. _

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_


End file.
